1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an x-ray system and a method for a composition of an image composed of at least two individual images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray exposures are produced to support medical diagnosis or therapy. Tissue, vascular and in particular bone structures of body parts can be considered in detail, section by section, with the x-ray images. Although the anatomy of interest can often be completely shown in an individual x-ray image, it is also often desired to image larger structures that do not fit a single x-ray exposure (such as, for example, the curve of the spinal column, a leg or an arm) for therapeutic or operative measures. For this purpose, a number of x-ray projection exposures of the subject to be considered is to be produced with a predeterminable resolution. The individual x-ray exposures must then be assembled so that a geometrically exact aggregate image of the x-rayed body regions results.